Currently, methods for Cu—Cu bonding mainly include thermosonic bonding, thermocompression bonding, and surface modification bonding, etc., all of these bonding methods have drawbacks such as high bonding temperature, high bonding pressure, or high surface modification cost, etc. Owing to the excessively high bonding temperature and pressure, it is unable to carry out bonding of wafer with semiconductor devices or bonding of thin chips in the semiconductor manufacturing process.